Date to the dance
by moonlight neko-chan
Summary: Finding a date to the dance proves to be harder for Madoka after her breakup with Kyoya. Now all alone on the big night a special friend stops by. [Zeo x Madoka] I love this couple!


Monday, may 6th approximately 13 days before spring dance:

"I can't wait until the dance!" Dashan smiled "what about you Madoka? Are you going with?"

"Kyoya asked me" she smiled and Dashan frowned.

"Madoka I wouldn't trust him Madoka, he's gone out and broken lots of girls hearts."

"Don't worry Dashan i'll be fine" she laughed. "I have to go meet him now." Madoka gave her best friend on last smile before skipping off. The school was having a spring dance in a couple days and everyone was excited. Madoka had been asked by none other than Kyoya, did I mention he was the school player? No? Well he has gone out with every pretty girl in the school. Madoka wasn't really popular and only had a few friends, Dynamis, Yuki, Hikaru, Reiji, Tsubasa, Toby and his boyfriend Zeo. Then there was her best friend Dashan. She was once friends and head over heels in love with Ginga but he made it very clear he just wanted to be friends. Madoka walked out side to the school courtyard looking for her boyfriend. "Kyoya?" she called out and rounded the corner "Kyoya!?" she cried. There stood kyoya and Salen, making out.

"Oh, hey Madoka" she smiled.

"Kyoya?" she repeated.

"Look, Madoka its not you its me...wait its you not me. Salen is just better." Kyoya gave madoka an apologetic look. Madoka felt tears slowly fall from her eyes.

"Dashan was right I should have never gone out with that jerk!" Madoka heard the bell ring for her nest class. "Whatever I don't have to have a date anyways" she told her self. Madoka gathered her stuff for algebra and caught up with Masamune.

"Hey Madoka, how have you been today?"

"Fine I guess. I mean... I lost my date to the dance, but i'm fine. How about you are you and Toby going together?"

"you bet!" Masamune flashed Madoka a big grin. "you know you still have time to find another date."

"I know that" she sighed. "Its thirteen days before the dance i'm sure pretty much all the boys have a date already."

"well...Hyouma hasn't got one yet maybe you two could go as friends?"

"No offense to Hyouma, but whats the point to going to the dance with a friend?"

"I'm taking offense to that!" Hyouma came up behind the two friends. "Anyways i'm going with Lera, from my astronomy class."

"Oh, well i'll just work in the shop that night or something." the three made it to their algebra class in time and took the seats. Hyouma next to King, Masamune in between Toby and Zeo, and madoka in the front next to Jack and Damian. As the teacher began her lecture Madoka took notes. She felt Jack tap her.

"Madoka" he whispered. "Madoka"

"What is it Jack?"

"here" he handed her a folded piece of paper.

"Jack if this is another one of you 'works of art' I will scream."

"Its not from me its from Ryuga." Madoka opened the paper to in very neat hand writing she read.

_Madoka I heard you didn't have a date for the dance and well...were going together now._

_Singed,_

_The Dragon Emperor._

Madoka blushed and glanced at him. "I guess" she sighed.

Saturday, may 11, approximately 8 days before the dance:

Madoka sat poking at her lunch, not because she hungry though, the tray of food looked and tasted bad. Madoka spotted Ryuga talking with Hikaru and she had to admit he looked really happy when she was around.

"Hey, friend!" Mei Mei came skipping up with a big grin.

"Why are you so happy?"

"Chao Xin asked me to the dance!"

"Oh...thats good, great for you!" Madoka gave her friend a sincere smile.

"Guys! Guys!" Zeo ran up with a smile. "I have solved your Selen Garcia problem!"

"And how did you do that?" Mei Mei seemed semi interested.

"Well...I had some of my friends in the drama department and photography club do some 'things' and now I have a whole folder on her and we can totally knock her down a pegs, if you her what I'm saying."

"Tempting" Selen was the queen of the school. She made every bodies business hers and she had a habit of spreading rumors on people who mess with her, she's right up in the popularity chart with Kyoya. "Sorry Zeo, but if we do were no better than her."

"Do you have any idea what I did to get this stuff!?"

"...No..." Madoka laughed.

"Its not funny!"

Friday, may 18th, day of dance

Madoka sat with her face buried in her knees. She had no one to go with. She'd talked with Ryuga and told him to go take Hikaru, after all everyone knew they both had liked each other since grade school. Madoka straighted her posture and looked and the dress she'd bought with Sophie the week before. "Maybe I could just wear it around here, I didn't spend a good size of my money on it just to keep it in my closet." A moment latter madoka stood in font of her mirror with her eyes glued to her reflection. 'Maybe Kyoya broke up with me because I wasn't pretty enough...' She pushed the thought from her mind and looked at the dress. A simple knee length white dress with straps and a simple pale pink sash around the waist with plan white flats with a small pink bow. She looked down.

"Madoka someone is down stairs asking for you" Her dad knocked "some boy named zeo."

"Coming!" Zeo? Why was her here? She ran down the stairs the come face to face with the Byxis blader.

"hey, I heard someone needed a date to the dance" his turquoise eyes held hope and kindness.

"Why? Are you going to take me?" she asked.

"if you'd let me...and Reiji stopped glaring from the living room." Reiji was glaring from the said room. Madoka's dad had taken Reiji in after they found him on the streets and he was like her older brother now. Madoka was shocked yet very excited at the same time. Zeo of all her friends was going to take her! "I see you're all ready to go and so am I." Madoka hadn't noticed before but he was dressed for it.

"Lets go!" she laughed taking his hand in hers and running down the street, sine they were in walking distance of the school. When they got there **everyone **stopped and looked at the two, even Kyoya and Selen. Perhaps the green haired player was having second thoughts about breaking up with her. The two ignored the looks they got every now and then and had a great time. Toby and Masamune even told them they should get together!

"Hey guys! Madoka your dress is so pretty" Mei Mei commented while they were having the slow dance.

"Totally, I agree!" King smiled dancing with Yuki.

"why are you to-"

"Me and King lost a bet" Yuki sighed. Madoka and Zeo laughed and began to dance with their arms around each other.

"Zeo your hands go on my waist" she corrected his actions.

"Y-Yeah I knew that." The two blushed when Masamune told them to kiss.

"Come on do it" he urged. Zeo then caught Madoka off guard with a quick kiss on her cheek. "Yes.." Masamune whispered while Toby dragged him away to give them some space.

"I **really** like you Madoka...umm..will you go out with me?" he was hesitant to confess his feelings, but managed to get it out.

"Zeo...I would love too!" she hugged to taller. Zeo lent in and kissed her gently and full of love.


End file.
